


Not What It Looks Like

by nightskythoughts



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightskythoughts/pseuds/nightskythoughts
Summary: SG-1 on downtime.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Sha're, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Not What It Looks Like

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is short because so is the story. This was based off a prompt from rauzadian on tumblr. It was supposed to be more Jack/Sam-y than it came out but what can you do?

It was beautiful day and Daniel was damn sure going to enjoy it. SG-1 had a whole week off, essentially ordered off-base by General Hammond to “relax, unwind, and enjoy yourselves”, and Daniel was going to do just that. Maybe he’d go to the park down the street and read. _No,_ he thought, _a walk sounds better._

He missed the openness of Abydos, the vastness of the desert with its ever-reaching hills. He missed strolling together with Sha’re, teaching her English and learning about her childhood, her family, her hopes, just _her_. He could listen to her speak for hours, in English or Abydonian, it didn’t matter. She was so free with herself in every way.

 _Speaking of free,_ Daniel thought, pulling himself from his memories. He hated feeling cooped up and he often walked around town for hours, stopping at various parks or benches to people-watch. It wasn’t that same as Abydos but it was fun in its own way. He may love history and cultures of different planets but that didn’t mean he didn’t appreciate the culture and people of today here on earth.

 _I wonder what Sam’s up to,_ Daniel thought. He’s walked to her place many times and convinced her to walk with him. She didn’t enjoy longer walks, being much more of the mindset that if you’re going to cover 5 miles in an afternoon that you might as well knock it out with a run. But she humors him when she’s not busy, still liking to get out and enjoy the company and fresh air for a little. Sam often teased him about walking so much on his downtime when that’s what they do for a large percentage of their time working.

 _But then again, I like doing all aspects of my job, on or off the clock_ , he thought.

Daniel picked up his cell phone and checked the time, **0930** , _good, late enough._

He called Sam’s cell and it immediately went to voicemail. He tried her house phone next but that just rang several times and then went to her answering machine.

Deciding he had nothing better to do, he poured his coffee into a travel mug and went to the door to put on shoes and a light-weight jacket. About 30 minutes into his walk he decided he may as well drop by Sam’s and see if she’s home. _Maybe she was just running errands,_ he thought.

About 45 minutes after that decision, he strolled up the path to her door. He noticed her plants on the porch were looking a little worse for wear as he knocked. He went and nudged them forward into the sunlight, out from the shade of the overhang.

 _Huh, where is she?_ He knocked again and this time placed his ear up to the door. He could faintly hear some music coming from inside the house.

 _Well that explains her not answering the phone._ Chuckling to himself, he got his keys out and unlocked her door. Walking inside he could more clearly hear Fleetwood Mac coming up from the basement. He shook off his jacket and threw it over the back of her couch and started to take off his shoes.

He knew her place almost as well as his own at this point. The living room was pretty but not really lived in. Her favorite part of the house, and his if he was being honest, was the furnished basement. It had one side with a computer and work area for all her personal projects and a large TV and comfy couch on the other. He has spent many nights on that couch, watching movies, talking, or just sleeping after drinking too much while doing the first two. He wasn’t surprised that she was lost to the world down there.

He walked over to the open basement door and shouted down over the music, “Sam!”

There was a little bit of shuffling and then the music was turned down and a slightly confused “Daniel?” floated back up the stairs at him.

“Yeah it’s me. You need some coffee?”

“Sure. I’ll be right up.” She responded.

With that he moved into the kitchen as he hummed along with the music. Daniel moved confidently around her kitchen, pouring out the remnants of what had to have been Sam’s breakfast coffee brew, and set about making a fresh one.

As Sam’s footsteps on the stairs rang out, Daniel pulled two mugs down from the cabinet over her sink.

“Good morning, Daniel.” Sam said as she walked into the kitchen.

“Hey Sam, coffee’s almost ready.” He replied with a quick glance over his shoulder at her.

“Great. So, what’s up?” Sam asked him. It wasn’t completely unheard of for him to come over but usually he would call first. She wished he would have since her calendar isn’t exactly free this morning.

He turned around and leaned back against the counter as the coffee dripped on behind him.

“Nothing. I was out for a walk and wanted to know if you’d like to join me.”

Sam smiled at him, “I’d loved to but I’m kind of busy this morning.”

He chuckled as he took her in completely. She was wearing lounge pants and a grey t-shirt. Her hair was different, sort of fluffier than usual, probably not doing much more than running her hands through it after showering. He noticed a small grease spot near her temple. He seen it a thousand times, both on world and off, Sam engrossed in her work and absentmindedly pushing her hair away from her face with oiled or greased up hands.

“I can see that.” He replied as he walked up to her and wiped at the smudge with his thumb.

“What?” She questioned, though she didn’t shy away from his touch. The entire team was casual and free with their touches. Teal’c had to qualms about placing his hands on their shoulders to gently nudge them away from their off-world discoveries for the night. The Colonel was quick with a pat on the back or the head, that really should seem condescending but never did.

That went doubly for the experts of the team. They worked so closely together that it was second nature for him to help pull her out from under a machine or for her to push his glasses up after they had slowly slipped down his nose. Not to mention the times spent lounging on her basement couch, watching a movie with her feet in his lap, or his head on hers. They were close by profession but comfortable by choice with each other.

“You have grease on your face. See?” He showed her his thumb and the stain on it.

“Oh jeez. I’m a mess.” She laughed.

His thumb went back to her head as he laughed with her. “It’s alright, we’ll have you back to normal in a second.”

Their conversation and laughter had drowned out the sound of a key turning in the already open lock of her front door. And the footsteps that brought Jack to the doorway to the kitchen.

“Uh, hey guys.”

They jumped and both turned towards the intruder.

“Sir!”

“Jack, hey!”

Jack just arched an eyebrow and cocked his head looking them,

It was then that Daniel noticed that in their surprise, his hand had traveled from the side of Sam’s face to her hair. With a sidelong glance at Sam, he slowly brought his arm down to his side. Sam’s eyes widened in realization. They looked at each other and then Jack with smiles emerging on their faces.

With a smirk, Daniel said “This is not what it looks like.”

Sam joined in his laughter as Jack just shook his head at two of the stupidest geniuses he’s ever known.

“Well, it _looks_ like you were almost successful at removing that grease stain from Carter’s head.”

Calmed down but face still glowing in laughter, Daniel said “Ok, it is what it looks like.”

With that, Sam went and grabbed a paper towel, wet it in the sink and started to scrub at the spot on her face.

Daniel walked back over to the coffee pot and once again leaned back against the counter.

“So, what’s brought you over here?”

“Well, Carter-“

Sam interrupted, “The Colonel was bringing me over something that I needed for the project I’m working on.”

Daniel’s eyes immediately went to the grocery store bag in Jack’s left hand. It was twisted as if Jack had been spinning it around, which knowing Jack was probably the case. Daniel could just make out a black box through the plastic. 

“Oh yeah?” he replied.

Jack slowly smoothed the bag and reached into it.

Jack cleared his throat and said, “ _This_ is not what it looks like,” as he pulled out a box of Trojan Magnum condoms.

Sam immediately starting rambling about small electronic parts and organization methods. After a few seconds, both men erupted in laughter.


End file.
